Then I Crashed Into You
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Sequel to Others Such as Me And Nobody's girl. Xover with Supernatural. Immortal!Dean 'verse. Chloe has gone. Mac and Sam are on a business trip. Dean thinks he’s going to actually have some down time when the Immortal Amanda Darieux walks into the dojo.


**Title**: Then I Crashed Into You  
**Fandoms**: Highlander, Supernatural  
**Characters** : _HL_: Amanda Darieux, Richie Ryan, Joe Dawson Duncan MacLeod. _SPN_: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Ellen Harvelle. _SV_: Mentions of Chloe Sullivan  
**Pairing**: Amanda/Dean  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**A/N**: Part of the Immortal!Dean Universe. This takes place after Others Such as Me & Nobody's Girl.

**Summary**: Chloe has gone. Mac and Sam are on a business trip. Dean thinks he's going to actually have some down time when the Immortal Amanda Darieux walks into the dojo.

* * *

**Then I Crashed Into You**

Dean returned to the apartment above the dojo after dropping Mac and Sam off at the airport. Getting Dean Winchester on an airplane was a challenge; getting him on one that crossed the Atlantic was impossible. Immortality hadn't changed Dean's dislike for that mode of transportation.

When Mac had mentioned his need to go to Paris for business, Sam had jumped at the chance to go to Europe. Dean, not so much. But he had encouraged Sam to go even though it meant two weeks alone. Well, not exactly alone. Joe had hired Ellen on at the bar and she had become excessively nosy since becoming his Watcher. Still, it meant a reprieve from the gruelling workouts that Mac had instituted in the months since Dean's first Immortal challenge.

He was actually looking forward to some down time. Richie was managing the dojo, in between college classes and Dean was planning to do some quality bar hopping with his favorite wingman. Dean was relieved that they'd repaired what ever awkwardness had arisen over Chloe. Angrily, Dean pushed thoughts of the head-strong blonde out of his mind. It had been a month since she'd abandoned them to go off on her little adventure and he hadn't heard a word from her.

This morning he'd had to get up before 6:00 AM to take the guys to their plane. Right now all he wanted was to strip down and fall back into bed and not think about some chick he'd probably never see again.

Some time later, Dean was awoken from his sleep by the familiar Presence of another Immortal. _Richie, go away,_ he thought. He'd been having his favorite dream again. The one about saving the college co-eds from their haunted sorority house and it was getting to the good part too, where they expressed their gratitude to their savior.

He was just about to roll over and give Richie hell for waking him, when he realized that there had been no greeting. He could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. Definitely not Richie; unless he'd taken to wearing heels. Dean slipped his hand under the pillow for his hunting knife. His sword was across the room. He'd catch hell about that from Mac and would ultimately get numerous training humiliations if he survived this encounter. Guess he'd have to start sleeping with the damn thing.

He debated jumping out of bed to attack the Immortal who'd invaded Duncan's loft, but bare feet and boxers were not his preferred fighting attire. He opted for surprise instead. Listening as the intruder moved closer, Dean waited until he could sense their presence at the edge of the bed and then he sprung. He had only moments to register the leggy, dark haired woman dressed in black leather before he tackled her to the floor with his knife at her throat.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled. Surprisingly, she had not drawn her sword. He waited for an answer before attempting to take her head with just his hunting knife.

"You're not Duncan," she stated, ignoring his question.

"Two points to you. Again, who are you and why are you breaking into Mac's apartment?" She was struggling underneath him. Not an unpleasant experience, except that she appeared to be very annoyed with him.

"Where the hell is Duncan? If you've hurt him…" She let the threat hang between them.

Dean smirked, "I don't believe you're in any position to make threats, sweetheart."

The brunette rolled her eyes at him and kicked up, causing Dean to lose his balance. As they struggled, she knocked his knife away and sent it skidding across the room. She gained the upper hand and had Dean pinned beneath her in one fluid motion. "Now, I think I am," she crowed.

"Nice rack," he taunted as she leaned over him. The lace trim of her low cut bodice barely contained her ample assets and gave him a very enticing view.

Releasing one of his hands, she moved to slap him. Dean took advantage of her mistake to regain the top position. "We can go on like this all day, babe, because really, I'm enjoying our little wrestling match."

She scowled at him and tried the same maneuver to move him off, but this time Dean was ready. He shifted his weight as she tried to kick up. "Not gonna work twice," Dean confirmed. "You might as well start answering my questions."

She stilled beneath him and he felt it, too; another Immortal Buzz was registering. The door from the street flung open and Richie bounded in already speaking, "Get up Dean! Mac made me promise to take over your workouts…" Richie skidded to a halt as he took in the scene before him. Dean, clad only in boxers, sat astride what he hoped was a woman, but he could only see legs kicking underneath Dean from this angle. "Never mind," he grinned, "I see you're already working out. I can come back."

"No!" they shouted in unison.

"Richie, this bitch broke into Mac's apartment. Hand me my sword so I can take her head."

"I don't think so. Richie, will you tell this oaf who I am!"

Richie stepped closer to get a better look at the woman pinned beneath Dean, "Amanda?"

"Yes! Amanda!"

Richie laughed at Dean, "Dude, you have so pissed off the wrong woman."

Dean looked down into a full 'I told you so' glare from Amanda. As if he were holding something hot, Dean dropped her wrists and jumped off her. "Who is she?" he demanded.

"_She_ is Amanda Darieux," Amanda sneered haughtily at Dean while gesturing for Richie to help her up off the floor, "And you are an idiot."

"Hey sister, I'm not the one who broke in."

Amanda harrumphed as she tugged at her outfit, making sure everything was back in place. "Well, unless Duncan has changed his tastes, you're the one who doesn't belong in that bed."

"Something you want to tell me, Dean?" Richie asked, struggling to stifle his amusement at Dean's discomfort. In response to Dean's irate glare, Richie broke into a full laugh.

"Dude, that's not funny."

Joining Richie in his mirth, Amanda teased, "Well then, care to explain who you are and why you're sleeping in Duncan's bed?"

Still seething, Dean started to answer when Richie cut him off. "He's Mac's student, Dean Winchester. Dean's staying here while Mac's in Paris."

A Cheshire cat-sized grin spread across Amanda's face, "A newbie and Duncan's not here. How fortuitous."

Richie recognized that look. "Amanda," he asked warily, "what are you planning to steal?"

Amanda scoffed at the accusation, "Really Richie, I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her attention back to Dean. Eyeing him appreciatively she stated, "You might want to put some pants on."

Dean recognized _that_ look. "Why, do I make you nervous?" he flirted.

Amanda circled him like a cat, dragging one finger along his bare shoulders, as she passed behind him. "_Au contraire_, I thought I made you nervous." She finished her inspection and stood in front of him licking her lips.

Dean leered at her as he looked her up and down, "Don't make any promises you can't keep, sweetheart."

"Okay, that's enough." Richie had pushed his way between them forcing them apart. "Do I need to get a bucket of water for you two?"

"Oh poor Richie, feeling left out?" She shifted her flirtatious gaze to him.

Dean put a hand on Richie's shoulder to move him out of the way. "Dude, I got this one."

Richie shook his head and sighed. For all his experience, Dean had no idea how to deal with a woman like Amanda. She was one of a kind. In his younger days, Richie had been like putty in her hands, but not any more. "Dean, go put some clothes on and let me handle Amanda."

Dean made to protest but the seriousness of Richie's tone made him back off and reach for his pants.

"Alright, Amanda, why are you here?"

"You're no fun any more, Richie." Amanda pouted as she leaned around him to watch Dean getting dressed.

He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Meaning no fun since batting your eyes at me stopped working a long time ago. And you still haven't answered the question."

She looked at him in annoyance. "You've been hanging around Duncan too long." Richie continued to stare at her. "Fine, you got me." She threw her hands up. Plopping down on the couch, she continued, "There's a set of earrings coming up for auction. They're mine and I want them back."

Richie sat down in a chair to face her. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how are they yours?"

"They were given to me by a very friendly Count about fifty years ago, but they were stolen from me by his bitch of a wife and now I want them back," Amanda stated simply but she suddenly found the throw pillow very interesting.

Dean had finished dressing and settled in next to her. "So, you need to borrow some money to buy them back?"

"Nope, Dean, that's not her plan," Richie laughed. "You have to know how to translate Amanda-speak. I figure she tried to steal them from the Count but was stopped in some way by his wife. Now she wants what she sees as her property back. Amanda defines ownership in terms of 'want' not in terms of 'have'."

When Amanda glared at him, Richie knew he'd guessed correctly, "You really have been spending too much time with Duncan."

Richie smiled. "I take that as a compliment."

Confused, Dean looked between the two. "Why steal them? Just ask Duncan to buy them for you. He's loaded."

Richie laughed, "You have to understand 'Amanda' reasoning: why buy when I can steal."

Amanda leaned into Dean, "Don't listen to him. I have to steal them; it's a matter of principle." She slipped her hand across Dean's chest and gazed suggestively into his eyes, "So what do you say? You want to help provide a distraction for me?"

Dean threw his arm around Amanda and drew her in closer, "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

Richie cleared his throat. "Still sitting here guys."

Both turned to look at him. Dean gave him the established 'clear out' signal behind Amanda's head, but Richie was reluctant to leave these two alone. "Dean, just want to remind you that Joe has finally gotten those murder charges off your record. I don't think Mac would like it if you popped back up on the FBI's radar." Hesitating Richie continued, "And what about Chloe?"

"Not cool, Richie." Dean growled. "Besides she left. I don't see that we had a relationship."

Amanda laughed, "It appears your friend is unattached and I think he can take care of himself. Now, why don't you just run along?" Amanda waved a hand dismissively in Richie's direction

Sighing, Richie stood and walked toward the elevator. He had said all he could, even played the "Chloe Card". Unfortunately, he knew Dean had written off Chloe the minute she'd stepped onto the helicopter.

It was his problem. Dean was a big boy and you really had to experience Amanda before you got wise to her manipulative ways. When she and Duncan were still a couple, his was always the voice of reason. But Immortality had a way of making relationships ebb and flow. Right now, Amanda and Duncan were in definite ebb mode and reason wasn't welcome.

Richie turned to lower the gate on the elevator. "Dean, I'll be downstairs when you're ready for your workout, and Amanda," Richie smiled, "it really is good to see you again."

Amanda returned his smile. "See, I knew you missed me."

* * *

Dean watched the elevator close. _Did Richie honestly believe that he was naïve enough to fall for Amanda's simple flirting?_

He grimaced silently to himself. As for Chloe, she left. She'd made her choice. Dean wasn't about to sit around waiting, not when a chick of Amanda's caliber was throwing herself at him.

Dean had no intention of stealing anything. If Amanda wanted to seduce him into trying, he was more than happy to play naïve for the afternoon. She was hot and he sure as hell wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to sleep with her. What happened after didn't really matter.

He looked suggestively down at Amanda who had draped herself across his lap. As she tilted her head up, Dean wasted no time and leaned in to envelope her mouth in his. When she responded, he deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Dean glanced toward the bed, "Why don't we move this into the bedroom and after we can talk about this plan of yours."

He grinned at Amanda's small smile of triumph. Her victory would be short-lived, but he planned on leaving her too satisfied to notice.

Several times during the afternoon Amanda had tried to turn the conversation to the robbery. Dean deftly side-stepped the issue with physical action.

Now Dean lay in bed, watching Amanda spread the floor plans of the auction house across the kitchen counter. She was clad only in one of his flannel shirts. Dean always loved that look on a woman. He smiled. It was time for another diversion before she got too focused on her plotting. "Amanda, come back to bed," he cajoled.

"Oh no, you promised after food you'd look at my plans. Now get over here," she demanded.

"Make me," he smirked. If he could get her back in the bedroom area, he would have the upper hand again. He could see why Mac had spent so much time with her. She was a wildcat in bed and sexy as hell in his shirt.

She huffed in annoyance and grudgingly walked over to him; a picture of the earrings in one hand and the blue prints in the other. Settling on the edge of the bed, she held out the photo, "These are our objective," she informed him.

Dean had to stifle a grin. Her whole demeanor had changed from sex kitten to serious thief. Well that wasn't going to work for him, so he reached for her.

She smacked his hand away. "Pay attention, Dean."

Dean flopped back onto the bed. If there was no distracting her with sex, Dean didn't really have a plan B. Reluctantly he held out his hand for the photo, "Ok, what's the plan?" He figured listening did not automatically imply participation.

Amanda flashed him a delighted grin and began to explain her ideas for the heist. As she grew more excited, Dean realized she was leaning close. Maybe he didn't need a plan 'B' when it looked like plan 'A' was back in the rotation. He took advantage of her self distraction. He swept the papers to the floor and tackled her back onto the bed. She continued to talk right up until the time he kissed her.

She made a half hearted attempt to push him off, "Okay," she sighed, "one more time and then we_have_ to get down to business."

Dean smiled down at her. "This is my business, sweetheart."

* * *

Hours later Dean and Amanda entered Joe's bar. Dean had successfully turned the pillow talk away from the law breaking and toward a discussion of hunters and Immortals. Amanda was intrigued to learn that Duncan had been hunting with the Winchesters. 

Dean decided that dragging her to Joe's would put off the discussion of the jewelry heist. It also fulfilled his need for food and beer. Dean figured Ellen and Joe could distract Amanda with 'Immortals and Hunters 101' while he figured out a way to avoid participating in any illegal activities.

Amanda was not backing down from her desire to include him in her robbery. For one brief moment, he thought maybe he should have listened to Richie and stayed away from her. But then memories of the afternoon ran across his mind and his downstairs brain took over. All of which meant if he kept listening to that brain, he was going to be breaking into an auction house tomorrow night.

"Amanda!" Joe broke into a big smile. He came forward to greet his old friend. "It's been a long time. You do know Mac's not in town."

Amanda frowned. "I didn't come to see Mac. We broke up remember?" She clasped Dean's arm as if to emphasize her point.

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked between the two Immortals. "So you aren't here to see Mac and you've clearly latched onto Dean." Joe sighed, "What are you here to steal, Amanda?"

Dean laughed. Amanda glared at him. "What? Everyone knows you too well, babe."

"Don't encourage him," Amanda chastised.

"Now don't be hurt, Amanda." Joe said as she walked by and sat down at the bar.

"Women." Dean shrugged at Joe and walked over to sit next to Amanda. "Hey Ellen." He greeted the brunette who had come out of the back and stepped behind the bar.

"Dean, I assume everyone got the airport this morning. Couldn't make yourself get on the plane?" She teased.

Dean mumbled sarcastically before adding, "Yep, they're off to Paris for two weeks." Amanda bumped his arm and shifted her gaze between him and Ellen. "Oh sorry, Ellen this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Ellen."

"Amanda, I've heard about you."

"All good I'm sure," Amanda asserted.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Joe had come to lean against the bar. "Ellen is Dean's Watcher. So if you have any little break-ins planned, she's going to find out about them."

"Dean, you're not planning on doing anything stupid while Sam's away. We just got your record cleared."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about Amanda's little escapades? I came here for a beer, not a lecture from Mom and Dad."

Amanda giggled. "Are you saying that Joe and Ellen…" Joe wouldn't meet her eyes. "You are!" She crowed,"Oh Joe, good for you."

"Ellen, you and Joe?" Dean was surprised that he'd hit the mark. He had had no idea that they were together. "That's awesome." Ellen shrugged and smiled but refused to confirm anything.

"Alright, Amanda, stop trying to change the subject. You should not be stealing anything let alone encouraging Dean to come along," Joe insisted.

Frustrated, Dean retorted. "Don't worry, Watcher man, I have no intention of participating in any robberies." And then realized to late that he'd let the truth slip out.

"What?" Amanda shrieked. "You promised. You lead me to believe that you were on board with this plan on at least four separate occasions." She added the last in a lowered voice.

"Well, I didn't know that sleeping with you constituted a binding contract, Sweetheart." Dean smirked.

"Now listen, buster," Amanda was getting angry. "You…"

Dean cut her off. "Please don't even try to say you didn't enjoy it. Because I know that's not true."

"Oooh!" Amanda huffed. "You used me."

"And you weren't trying to seduce me into going along with your plan?"

Ellen and Joe struggled to keep from laughing as the two threw accusations back and forth.

"Looks like Amanda finally found a man she couldn't control with her feminine ways." Joe snickered quietly to Ellen.

"Are you telling me Mac fell for her act?" Ellen asked.

"Like a ton of bricks. Being off with the Winchesters gave him an excuse to cool it with her. He can't say no to Amanda. It's sad really." Joe laughed.

Ellen laughed with him. Their amusement drew the attention of the arguing pair. "What's so funny?" Amanda demanded of Ellen.

Ellen threw a hand over her mouth and refused to answer. Joe came to her rescue. "It's just unusual to see you fail at your manipulations." Amanda shifted her glare to Joe and he withered. "I mean…Dean shouldn't have… Uh…"

"Shut up, Joe," Amanda commanded and turned her anger back to Dean. "You have two choices. Either live up to your end of the bargain or step outside."

Dean blanched, "Are you challenging me?"

Joe stepped between them. "Amanda, I understand you're upset but I can't allow you to fight Dean."

Amanda's anger was burning red hot, but even she realized killing Mac's student would not go over well. "Fine. If you won't help me, Dean, I'll do it myself." She stormed to the door, flung it open and barged right into Richie.

"Out of my way, junior."

Richie grabbed her arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Let me go, Richie. I have plans."

"She's just upset because I won't steal for her like a good little boy." Dean explained.

"Richie, your friend has no manners." Amanda shot daggers back at Dean before struggling to release herself from Richie's grip.

Richie held his ground and pushed Amanda gently back into the bar. From his position behind her, he acknowledged to Dean that he was impressed Dean had resisted Amanda. Dean shrugged. Amanda whirled on Richie. "What are you doing?"

"Amanda, calm down. I have the solution to your problem."

Her anger diffused in an instant. "Oh Richie, you're going to help me. I knew you couldn't resist an adventure."

"Not exactly." He pulled a small, white box out of his pocket.

"What's this?" she eyed the box suspiciously.

Richie held it out to her. "Open it and find out."

Cautiously, she took the box. As she opened it she let out a squeal of delight. "My earrings!" She stopped and looked at Richie. "You stole them for me. Richie, I'm touched, really."

"No, I bought them for you."

"I didn't want to buy them. They were already mine." Amanda protested but still she removed the earrings from the box to examine them.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I can put them back in my pocket and you can steal them from me." Richie laughed and leaning over to Dean, he whispered, "Amanda logic."

Dean nodded, stifling a laugh. "Nice going, but how'd you afford them, dude?"

"After a dozen years of learning how to invest from Mac, I'm not exactly poor."

"So, Amanda," Richie asked pulling her attention away from the jewelry, "no more schemes while you're here, alright?"

"No more schemes," she laughed adding sincerely, "Thank you, Richie." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You really have been spending too much time with Duncan."

Richie smiled, "I take that as a compliment."

Amanda returned the earrings to the box and placed it in her pocket. "Looks like I have some celebrating to do." She said cheerfully and started for the door. Pausing she asked, "Are you coming, Dean?"

Dean looked from Amanda to Richie who just groaned. Smirking at his friend, Dean draped his arm around Amanda and ushered her out the door.

Joe came up behind Richie and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Richie sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Story of my life these days, Joe. I do all the work and Dean gets the girl."


End file.
